


You Are Always Mine (YAAM)

by LittleMoonPrince



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMoonPrince/pseuds/LittleMoonPrince
Summary: Chan is a simple music producer, working hard during the day until late at night. He never has paid much attention to the world around him, as he is content with how he is living. He regularly meets up with his friends, who are all in the entertainment business. He has a happy and care-free life, and he has nothing to worry about.One night, Chan finds a cat in a dark alley, taking it home to care for it. At first, the cat seems like any normal cat, but one day, the cat changes into a human. Chan is shocked. Was that even possible? Was he dreaming?--Hyunjin has been a cat for years, and he almost doesn't remember if he had ever lived a different life. He lives on the street, surviving as a cat and trying to hide his ability to change between a human and a cat. When a young guy takes him home after he got injured, his life starts to change. He begins to feel comfortable with being a human for the first time, and he tries to start a new life as a young man.The past holds many secrets and mysteries, and Chan and Hyunjin each have their own. What they don't know, is that they were destined to meet again.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue

Chan shivered as he stepped outside the studio building, pulling his hood over his head as it was pouring rain. It was another one of those dark rainy autumn days, and Chan always disliked how wet and windy it was. Almost as if the weather was punishing everyone who went outside. Chan took a deep breath, building up some courage before beginning to walk home. Luckily his apartment wasn't that far from the studio, but with heavy rain and strong wind, Chan would be soaked anyway. Chan kept his head down, not having to look where he was going to know the way. He tried to walk as fast as possible, wanting to get out of the rain, but got distracted as he walked past a dark alley. Did he hear it right? Chan stopped and turned around, slowly walking to the alley. Chan then heard it again, a soft meow, coming out of the dark part of the alley. Chan took his phone out of his pocket, trying to shield it from the rain as much as possible. He turned on the flashlight, shining it around to get a better look. The alley was filled with boxes, trash and some random neglected furniture. He took a few steps further, pointing his flashlight at every dark corner he could find. Another meow, this time a bit louder. Chan began to get curious, as the meows got louder everytime he stepped further into the alley. When his flashlight suddenly reflected against two small cat eyes, he knew he had found the source of the meowing. Chan carefully came closer, seeing a young cat, curled up against a box. "Hey buddy.. are you okay?" The cat meowed again, hissing softly at Chan. Chan bit his lip. "I know, the rain is horrible.." Chan studied the cat, seeing one of the front paws covered in blood. The cat wasn't moving it or putting weight on it, and it didn't look good. Chan took a deep breath, reaching out to pet the cat. "Hey bud, I'm going to help you, okay?" The cat hissed louder, the ears folding back and its fur standing up. "I'm sorry, I'm not gonna hurt you. You don't have to be scared.." Chan tried talking to the cat, knowing it probably couldn't understand, but he hoped his voice would calm the cat down. He gasped as the cat lashed out, scratching Chan's hand. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry.." Chan shook his hand to forget the pain, quickly reaching out again to grab the cat. He luckily could grab the scruff of the cat, lifting it up as the cat went weak. Chan was happy he had watched a few veterinarian programs on TV, because now he knew that grabbing a cat's scruff wouldn't hurt it. It wasn't the best way, but Chan hoped he could help the cat atleast. Chan opened his coat and stuffed the cat inside, holding it close to his chest. "Alright, bud. I uhm... I don't know any vets in this neighbourhood so.." Chan got up, the cat being clearly anxious, hiding more in Chan's coat. "I'll just take you home first before I find some vets.."

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Chan closed his door behind him, the cat letting out a soft meow. Chan chuckled softly and opened his coat, carefully grabbing the cat to take it out. "Here we are.." The cat hissed softly as Chan carried it to his bed, quickly grabbing a nearby towel to dry the cat off. The cat meowed loudly, clearly being upset about the situation. "I'm sorry buds, I'm drying you off and then I'll take a look at your paw, alright?" Chan slowly uncovered the cat's face from the towel, but let the rest of the cat's body stay under the towel. Chan smiled gently, looking into the cat's eyes. "Will you stay here? I'll grab my first aid kit." The cat meowed softly, panting slightly as it was anxious. Chan nodded and let go of the cat, quickly walking to his bathroom to grab the kit. He was relieved as he came back as the cat had only moved to hide under the towel. He sat down on the ground next to the bed, carefully lifting the towel. "Are you okay? Can I look at your paw?" The cat looked at Chan, still panting. "You're scared.. poor kitty.." Chan petted the cat softly, hoping to calm it down. He glanced at the bloody paw, seeing a bit of barb wire tightly wrapped around it, the spikes pricking deep into the skin. Chan took a deep breath, covering the cat's head with the towel but leaving the paw uncovered. The cat lied down, and Chan felt like the cat was allowing him to treat his paw. Chan opened the first aid kit, getting out the necessary things, beginning to carefully and lovingly help the cat.

Chan chuckled as he looked at his improvised cat bandage, biting his lip because he was not sure if it would stay on. "Well.. If you don't move, it might be alright." Chan peeked under the towel, softly petting the cat with a smile. "Thank you for letting me help you. I hope you aren't in too much pain now." Chan heard the cat mew softly, letting him stay under the towel to rest. He got up and closed the kit, bringing it back to the bathroom and throwing away the used stuff. He felt his stomach rumble, putting a hand on his belly. "Hm.. should I order something?" Chan walked to his small kitchen, which was nothing more than two counters, a sink, a small stove and a minifridge. He opened his fridge, seeing how empty it was. "Well.. I guess that means yes.." Chan glanced over at his bed, looking at the towel that showed the countours of a cat. "I guess you must be hungry too.. but no pet stores are open at 11 at night.." Chan closed his fridge, opening his cabinets, finding a can of SPAM. "Hmm... I'm not sure if this is healthy but.. it's meat.." Chan took the can, opening it and putting a bit in a bowl, mashing it so it was broken into smaller pieces. He walked to the bed, lifting the towel slightly. "Hey buds, do you want this?" Chan offered the bowl to the cat, and to his suprise the cat sat up, beginning to eagerly eat the SPAM. "Good. Good kitty." Chan smiled and sat down next to the cat, grabbing his phone. He shivered as he remembered his wet clothes. "Right.. after I order I'll take a shower." Chan took a deep breath, ordering some food for himself. "Twenty minutes... that's enough to shower." Chan quickly undressed, stepping into the shower to warm himself up after being soaked by the rain.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

After dinner, which was more of a midnight snack, Chan locked his door and shut the curtains. He climbed into bed, the cat lying at his feet. Chan smiled and snuggled into the blankets, warming up slowly. Chan closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing as he began to fall asleep. He felt the cat move a bit, curling up against him, but he was already to sleepy to react. That night, Chan dreamt about something in his past, stirring around as he slept. It wasn't a nightmare, but it wasn't a happy dream either. It was uncomfortable, a bad memory. He then felt arms wrap around him, someone spooning him from behind. He made a small sound, thinking it was part of the dream. Chan felt the memory disappear again as he felt the person hugging him more tightly. Chan let out a deep breath, smiling in his sleep as he then got a nice dream. The rest of the night he had the feeling he was constantly being hugged, but just before he woke up in the morning, the feeling disappeared. Chan's alarm went off, waking him up from his deep sleep. Chan groaned and smashed the button, silencing the alarm for the next few minutes. He sighed and hid his face in the pillow, not really in the mood to get up yet. As he felt something soft and fluffy in his face, he opened his eyes, seeing the cat rubbing up against him. He chuckled and softly patted the cat. "Morning buddy. I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Chan sat up and ruffled his hair, petting the cat as he slowly woke up. "You know, I had a weird dream last night.. as if someone cuddled me.. it was nice though." Chan hummed and smiled. "Sadly enough it was just a dream. You're just a little kitty, you can't spoon me, hm?" Chan looked at the cat, who meowed at him. Chan nodded. "Yeah.. breakfast. You want some more of that SPAM?"


	2. Chapter 1

A few days passed, and the little cat healed up very well. Chan had bought the right kind of food and supplies, his small studio apartment now decked out in cat gear. He hadn't even thought about getting a cat before, but he felt too attached to the little creature to bring it away now. He hadn't given it a name yet, not really knowing what would fit the pretty and playful cat. Chan always felt bad when he had to leave to his studio, even to the point of doing some of his work at home. It wasn't the most pleasant thing, as he didn't have all the equipment he had in his studio, but it was a way to keep an eye on the cat while still being productive.

Chan was busy working, humming a melody as he wrote down the chords on paper. He played them on his keyboard, which he had set up in the middle of the room, as it was the only free space he had. He played the chords, trying to get the melody to match up. The cat was sitting on Chan's bed, watching him playfully, its tail swishing around happily. Chan moved his fingers across the keys, searching for the right notes. The cat watched Chan's hand intently, until he began to get ready to jump. It prepared itself, its pupils enlarging, its whole body doing a preparing wiggle. Chan was too focused to notice this and was therefore surprised as the cat suddenly landed right on top his hand on the keyboard. The loud sound of multiple keys being smashed down resounded through the apartment, and the cat jumped off without second thoughts. It immediately hid under Chan's nightstand, having scared itself. Chan blinked and turned to look at his nightstand, letting out a chuckle as he realized what happened. "Oh buddy, you wanted to play too?" Chan smiled and shook his head, looking back at the keyboard. "I really have to come up with a name. I can't keep calling you buddy forever."

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Chan sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard, grabbing his phone. He texted a few of his friends, who wanted to meet up soon. He sighed and glanced at the cat, who jumped up on the bed, walking towards Chan with a meow. Chan smiled and reached out to pet it, the soft purrs already starting. "I haven't even told my friends about you yet. I'm afraid to let them come over, but I'm also scared to leave you alone for too long." Chan took a deep breath, pulling the cat closer to let it lie on Chan's lap. "A name. A name for a pretty kitty." Chan studied the cat, who made itself comfortable on Chan's lap, purring loudly. "Mr. Whiskers? No.. Fluffy? Nah.." Chan pursed his lips, petting the cat as he thought. "You know, maybe I can name you after someone I knew." Chan took a deep breath, looking down "I haven't seen him for so long.. I miss him." Chan said softly, getting emotional as the memories came back to his mind. "I had a friend when I was little. But he died in a car crash.." Chan looked at the cat, who was still very satisfied in this position, purring with its eyes closed. "Hyunnie. Hyun." Chan nodded, slightly determined. The cat opened his eyes and looked at Chan, responding to the name. Chan smiled and took a deep breath. "Hyun. That's your name. You're Hyun."

That night, Chan was once again bothered by bad memories as he slept. He made small sounds of distress, wriggling around a bit. The memories flashed through his mind like a nightmare, his whole body reacting to the emotions that came with them. Chan suddenly shot awake as he had heard something fall in his apartment. He panted slightly, looking around in the dark. He couldn't see much, only the contours of the walls and some furniture were visible to him. He sighed and lied back down, trying to calm himself. "It's just a dream. It was long ago.." Chan then felt two arms wrap around him again, a body being pressed against his own. Chan yawned, his eyes falling shut as he registered the embrace as something from his dream. Chan hummed and nuzzled into his pillow, the warm and comforting feeling of someone hugging him staying with him for the rest of the night.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Chan was awoken by his alarm again, groaning as he snoozed it for the first time. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, turning around in his bed. He opened his eyes, his sight still blurry. He tried to focus on what he was seeing. A...human? Was there someone in his bed? Chan blinked a few times, trying to focus. How could there be someone- Chan gasped and sat up, rubbing in his eyes again. As he opened them again, now with fully focused sight, he saw Hyun lying next to him, peacefully sleeping. Chan furrowed his eyebrows, looking around his room. "What the-" Chan looked at Hyun, softly petting the sleeping cat, shaking his head. "I must've still been dreaming.. that was weird. It felt so real." Chan sighed and got up, stretching himself as he walked to the bathroom. "Maybe I'm going crazy."

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Over the course of the next few days, Chan kept having the same dream-like experiences. Seeing blurry human figures when he woke up, being embraced in his sleep and hearing things fall over in the middle of the night. Chan started to suspect it was paranormal activity, as it didn't seem like anything a cat would've done. As he walked to his kitchen one morning, he stopped as he spotted the peanut butter on the counter, a spoon sticking out of the jar. "What?" Chan walked closer, inspecting the jar. It had clearly been eaten out of with the spoon, but he couldn't recall ever having eaten his peanut butter like that the day before. "This is getting way too weird." Chan glanced at Hyun, who was playing with one of his toys. "You didn't do this, right? You can't open a jar and eat with a spoon.." Chan sighed and just took the spoon out, placing it in the sink. He closed the jar and put it back in the pantry. "I swear to god, maybe I have amnesia or something.." Chan heard Hyun meow, looking at him "What? Are you trying to tell me something?" Chan walked to the kitty, kneeling down next to him. He scratched behind Hyun's ear, earning a few happy purrs. "It can't be you. You're just a small kitty. Although, it would be crazy if you could turn into an actual human." Chan smiled. "But that's impossible. You can't do that." Chan chuckled as he thought about it. No, shapeshifters didn't exist. They were something from a movie, not from real life.

Right?


	3. Chapter 2

Chan put on his shoes and coat, getting ready to leave his apartment. Hyun meowed loudly, sitting right next to Chan's phone, which he had left on his bed. Chan looked up and smiled. "Aw thanks Hyun, I almost forgot it." Chan walked to the bed, grabbing his phone. "I'll be gone for a few hours, I'm meeting some friends." Chan turned to walk to the door, stopping as Hyun let out an annoyed meow. Chan sighed and looked at Hyun. "I really have to go. I can't stay with you forever." Hyun lied down, his tail swishing around, and Chan knew he was upset. "I'm sorry bud. We'll cuddle when I come back, okay?" Chan smiled slightly, leaving the apartment and locking the door. Hyun looked at the door for a while, hoping it would open again quickly and Chan would come back, but that didn't happen. He huffed and stared for a while longer, until he was sure that Chan wouldn't come back. Hyun jumped off the bed and closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was standing upright on his two feet. He smiled and looked around, thinking of what he could do in the time Chan was away.

Chan walked into the cafe, taking off his coat as he looked around. He spotted his friends in the corner booth, walking towards them. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" Chan's friends smiled, the one named Felix getting a bright smile on his face. "Mate! Where have you been? Did you lock yourself into you apartment?" Chan chuckled and sat down, shaking his head. "No, something came up and I needed to spend some time on it." His friend Changbin smirked and leaned forward. "Was it a girl?" The boys all curiously looked at Chan, who sighed and shook his head once more. "No it isn't. Seriously, stop pushing me that way. If you guys are jealous of me because girls like me more than you do, maybe it's a sign that I'm the superior one here." Han gasped. "Yah!" The boys laughed and ordered some drinks and a few snacks, happily chatting with eachother. Chan was glad to be with his friends again and relaxed, laughing at their jokes and stories. At one point, Felix leaned to Chan as the others talked. "Mate, what was that personal thing?" Felix whispered, looking at his friend with curiosity. Chan glanced at Felix. "I found a cat and.. well.. adopted it." "You have a cat?!" Felix said a little loudly, the others stopping their conversation and looking at the two. "So you do have a-" Changbin started but Chan immediately shushed him. "No no. I found a cat in an alleyway one night and decided to take it home to treat its wound but.. I got attached and now I have a pet." Chan smiled akwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "Anyway, it's not important." Han smiled. "Can we see him?"

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Hyun froze as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He quickly turned off the shower, stepping onto the bathmat and grabbing a towel to dry himself off quickly. He closed the bathroom door and took a few deep breaths. He heard the key go into the lock, the door opening and he changed back as quickly as he could. He felt the towel drop on top of him and freaked for a moment, stumbling around the bathroom floor. "Yeah, these weird things keep happening ever since I took the cat in." "Dude, maybe it's a ghost cat!" "Or it's haunted by a demon!" "It's not a spooky doll, it's just an alley cat. It's probably my imagination." Hyun sat still and listened to the unknown voices that were talking to Chan. Did he bring friends over unannounced? What if they wanted to meet him? Hyun made himself small under the towel, staying quiet. "Mate, why are your clothes all over the room? Did you forget to clean up?" "Wow, someone burned some food on the stove- Maybe you should stick with take-aways Chan." "But- I- My clothes were in my closet when I left and the stove was clean!" Hyun could hear the footsteps walk throughout the apartment, Chan making obvious confused noises as he took in what had changed after he had left the apartment. "Where's your cat anyway? I looked under the bed but I can't see him." "He's good at finding hiding spots. You might have to search for a while." Hyun heard sounds of Chan cleaning things up, two others helping him to tidy up the place. Suddenly the towel got lifted off of Hyun, and out of fear he hissed and swiped his claw at whoever did it. "AH!" Hyun made himself as small as possible, his ears folded back and a growl coming out of him. "I think I found him-" Hyun heard the footsteps all come to the bathroom. "Oh there you are Hyun. We were looking for you.." Hyun opened his eyes as he heard Chan's voice, looking at him and three other boys. Who were they and what were they doing here?

Chan knelt down next to Hyun, letting him smell his hand. Hyun took in Chan's scent and then nuzzled his face against Chan's hand, giving Chan the sign that he was trusted. Chan smiled and carefully picked Hyun up, holding him in his arms. "Did Han scare you?" Chan looked at Han as he petted Hyun. "Did he hurt you?" "Just a tiny scratch. I'll be fine." Han stood up and looked at Hyun. "So you named him Hyun? After.." Chan nodded and looked down at Hyun. "Yeah. I found it fitting and.. then I have something to remind me of him." "It's cute." Felix and Changbin looked at Hyun from a distance. "For an alley cat, he's quite good-looking." "Maybe he was a full-bred kitten that someone threw out because they couldn't take care of him?" Chan shrugged and smiled. "I don't know and I don't care. He's mine now and I'll take good care of him." Chan placed a kiss on Hyun's head, a soft purr emitting from the feline. "Why were you in the bathroom anyway, crazy kitty?" Chan glanced at the shower, seeing it was still damp, as if somebody had showered recently. "Weird.." Chan shook the thought off and walked to his bed, placing Hyun down. Han sat down next to the kitty, petting it carefully. "Wow he's so soft!" Felix and Changbin surrounded Hyun as well, who looked at them with big eyes, taking in their scents. The boys seemed a bit chaotic, but not harmful, so Hyun relaxed and eventually began purring as the boys gave him all the attention. He rolled on his side, letting the boys pet through his fur and scratch behind his ears. "He's getting spoiled~" Chan chuckled as he watched them. "I'll make something to drink." Chan said before walking to the kitchen.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

After the boys had left, Hyun was exhausted, even though he had done nothing but lay around and being petted. Chan sat down on his bed with a happy sigh, looking at Hyun. "Well, those were a few of my friends. What did you think Hyun?" Hyun meowed softly, not moving from his comfortable position. Chan smiled and petted Hyun softly, loving to hear his purrs. "It's good that you like them. That means they can come over more. Or you can go over to them when I'm on vacation." Hyun stopped purring and looked at Chan. Chan titled his head. "What? Did you hear something?" Hyun meowed, slightly upset but lying his head back down. Chan shrugged and got up. "Come on, let me get you some food." Hyun immediately got up and ran after Chan into the kitchen. He could never say no to food, especially not the yummy stuff Chan gave him. He meowed loudly as he circled around Chan's legs. Chan smiled and prepared him some food, putting it in his bowl. "Here you go~ Enjoy." Chan put the bowl down and Hyun almost attacked it. Chan hummed a soft melody as he made some food for himself, his mind beginning to drift a little. He thought about what the boys had said to him over and over again. A girl.. a partner.. Did he really need one? Chan sighed and stirred in the pan, blankly looking at the food. He wished he still had that someone around.. but that was impossible. Chan shook his head and focused on the food.

As Chan snuggled into his pillow, Hyun joined him under the blanket. Chan smiled slightly, making some space for Hyun. "Thank you for being with me, Hyun. Even though the real Hyun can not be with me, it's good that you are here." Hyun purred softly, nuzzling against Chan's hand. Chan petted him softly, sighing deeply. Hyun noticed the male's eyes getting teary and looked at him. "I miss him.. I miss him so much.." Chan said softly, his voice cracking slightly. Hyun got up and started licking all over Chan's face, trying to stop him from crying. He didn't know what made Chan feel so sad, but Hyun didn't want to watch Chan crying. Chan sniffled and wrapped his arms around Hyun, taking a deep breath. "I'm so glad I have you.." Chan petted Hyun as a tear rolled down his cheek, which quickly got licked away by Hyun. "I wish you were a real person. I would cuddle you all the time and love you and hold you and just.. be with you." Hyun meowed softly, listening to Chan and wondering if he should reveal himself. Chan bit his lip. "I love you Hyun. I loved the real Hyun and I love this version of Hyun." Chan nuzzled his face into Hyun's fur, Hyun purring loudly as he stayed close to Chan. Hyun suddenly got nervous, thinking of all the possible options for this moment. He closed his eyes and just went with his instinct. Chan froze as he suddenly felt Hyun's body change in his embrace. He was confused and scared, not knowing what was happening. Hyun tightly wrapped his arms around Chan, as he had done many times before in the night. Chan gulped and carefully opened his eyes, expecting to see a ghost. As Chan looked at the human figure that held him thight, he gasped softly. "You are a human? You.. you can change?"


	4. Chapter 3

"You can change?"

Hyun nodded, his head hiding in Chan's chest as he still held him tightly. Chan blinked and rubbed in his eyes, wanting to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "You- You're a human.." Chan carefully let his hands go over Hyun's head, stroking through his hair. "But..but how?" Chan carefully moved away a bit, looking at the male's face. "How does my cat change into a human?" Chan let his eyes study the male who was still holding onto him thight. His eyes wandered down, until he saw something he didn't expect to see. He quickly looked back up, meeting the eyes of the young male. "You're naked!" Hyun nodded once again, not getting the seemingly embarassed look on Chan's face. Chan took a deep breath and sat up, quickly covering Hyun with the blanket. "I- my.. my cat changed into a naked human male." Hyun watched Chan, trying to understand why Chan was suddenly acting different. Didn't he say that if Hyun was a human he would cuddle him and love him? Why wasn't he doing that? Hyun made a small sound, grabbing Chan's arm, wanting to pull him back. Chan got out of Hyun's grip, getting up from the bed. He ruffled his hair, trying wrap his head around the situatioin. Hyun sighed and crossed his arms, watching Chan walk around. "You said you would cuddle me.." Chan looked at Hyun. "My cat turned into a human! How- why- I'm shocked!" "You said you would cuddle me and love me!" "You're fully naked!" Chan shook his head in disbelief. Hyun shrugged, not understanding why being naked was so weird. "So? I'm naked as a cat as well.." "That's- it's different okay?"

Chan walked back and forth for a bit, pondering on the situation. Hyun watched him silently, waiting for anything to happen. At one point, Hyun's patience was gone. He got up and stopped Chan. "Walking isn't helping anybody." Hyun wanted to hug Chan, but Chan held him back. "No- it it won't. Just.. just put on some clothes please." Hyun sighed and walked to Chan's closet, pulling out some clothes. "Why did you not reveal yourself earlier?" "I.. I was scared. I haven't been safe to change for years.. until you took me in." "So, you were the one that ate my peanut butter? The one who took a shower and threw my clothes everywhere?" "Yeah.." Hyun turned around as he had changed into some sweatpants and a white tshirt. "Wha- are you gonna apologize for that?" "No." "You-" Hyun walked to Chan, pouting slightly. "I had to entertain myself somehow. You should be lucky I didn't scratch up your furniture. Now cuddle me." Hyun opened his arms, ready to hug, but Chan stopped him once more. "Hyun you.. you're a shapeshifter." "Yes.." "How do you exist?" "I don't know, I just am this way. Now cuddle-" "My cat Hyun is a shapeshifter. But.. don't you have your own home?" "No. I lived on the streets. Cuddle-" "Hyun please- I'm trying to.. understand what is happening." Hyun looked down. "I am a human, and a cat. I change. And I live with you. Why is that so hard to believe?" "Because shapeshifters only exist in movies!" Hyun tilted his head, Chan looking at him. "You don't know what a movie is, do you..." Hyun shook his head, Chan sighing deeply. "Let's just.. let's sleep. Let me sleep on it." Hyun felt let down, but agreed. They both lied back down in bed, Chan on one side, Hyun on the other. Hyun fell asleep quite quickly, but Chan kept pondering for hours until he lost the battle against exhaustion.

The next morning, it was very quiet in the apartment. Chan had gotten up after his alarm clock went off, Hyun turning around to sleep some more. Chan was kind of glad that Hyun was still sleeping, as it gave him time to think about the situation once more. Wouldn't he have to report Hyun to the police? No, Hyun said that he hadn't changed for years and that he had lived on the streets. The police might not even know what to do with him. Chan sighed and took a sip of his coffee, glancing at Hyun's sleeping figure. "I'll talk again with him after work.." Chan nodded and quickly finished his breakfast, leaving to go to work. Hyun was awoken by the sound of the door closing and locking. He yawned and sat up, opening his eyes to look around. He pouted slightly as Chan was nowhere to be seen. Had he broken Chan's trust? Would Chan send him away? Hyun got worried and anxious, not wanting to be on the streets again. Did he need to appeal to Chan? His naked body scared him off, maybe.. he needed to cover himself up completely? Hyun jumped off the bed, walking to the closet again. He searched through the clothes, not knowing what could be fit for covering him completely. Hyun sighed and looked around. Food? Chan loved food, should he cook something for him? Hyun walked to the fridge, only to find it nearly empty and with no food to prepare. Hyun closed the door with an annoyed sighed. Did he smell? Hyun tried to take in his own scent, not sure if humans could smell what he could. Hyun walked to the bathroom, opening the different cabinets to look for something to scent himself with. Hyun grabbed several stuff, trying to read what the packaging said. "Hair dye? You die from this?" Hyun flipped the package. "Colour your hair a beautiful blonde.." Hyun furrowed his eyebrows. "How does my hair colour itself?" Hyun read the rest of the package, finding the procedure that was written out strange, but interesting. "So.. you put paste in your hair, wait and then your hair changes!" Hyun smiled. "Cool, I can't do that on my own." Hyun opened the package, getting ready to entertain himself with this 'hair killing' product.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Chan couldn't seem to focus on his music, his mind still occupied with the shapeshifting male in his home. Chan sighed and grabbed his phone, calling his best friend. "Hey mate~!" "Hey Felix." "Wow, you sound very down. What's up? You want me to come over?" Chan smiled slightly, happy that Felix immediately understood the reason for his call. "Yes that would be great." "Got it. I'm on my way. To your studio or to your apar-" "Studio! Studio- I'm in my studio." "Right.. to the studio it is. You better not be hiding something for me." "I'm not.." "Don't believe you. Anyway, see you soon!" Chan heard the click of the line being cut off. He put his phone down and leaned back in his chair. "How am I ever going to convince Felix that Hyun is a shapeshifter? He'll say I'm crazy." Chan got up and walked out of his studio, to the sodamachine down the hallway. He got some soda for himself and for Felix, bringing it back to his own studio. "Hyun is not a normal cat... No.. Last night, Hyun turned into a human.." Chan shook his head. "Felix, do shapeshifters really exist?" Chan sat back down in his chair. "Because my cat turned into a human last night and I know it's not a hallucination." Chan gasped and sat up right. "Maybe it's a hallucination! I have to show Felix... If he sees him then it's real, if he doesn't I'm just going crazy!" Chan smiled, opening his soda. He was happy to have come up with a plan, but suddenly froze. "What if it is real? Oh no.." Chan sighed deeply and leaned his head back. "This never ends!"

Felix arrived at Chan's studio a bit later, knocking on the door before coming inside. "Hey there." Chan smiled. "Hey Felix. Thanks for coming." Chan offered him the soda, taking a sip of his own. Felix took it and sat down on the second chair, looking at Chan. "So, why did you need me? You sounded down and you look down. As if somebody took the thing that you love most.." Felix gasped. "Did Hyun die? I told you to feed him well!" Chan shook his head, chuckling softly. "No no, Hyun is fine. Better than fine actually. Uhm..so.." Chan took a deep breath. "Something happened last night and I'm pretty confused on what to do." "Right.. tell me. Tell me every detail." Chan nodded and started to explain what happened, trying to not sound crazy. Felix listened to Chan with furrowed eyebrows, trying to make sense of the story. "So wait...Hyun changed into a human? How?" Chan shrugged. "I don't know, he just did. I was hugging him and then, I felt him grow?" Chan shook his head. "I know it sounds absolutely ridiculous, but I swear I'm not lying." Felix bit his lip and nodded. "Okay well.. let me think.." Felix drank a bit of his soda, silence filling the studio. Chan was nervous, thinking Felix would scold him or call him out for making up the whole thing. Felix looked at Chan. "Can I see him?" Felix asked softly, actually curious to see if it was really real. "Well yeah I.. I thought of showing you because.. maybe I'm hallucinating. And if you can't see him, that means I'm just.. going crazy." "Well, I wouldn't say you were going crazy but, you do have an active imagination." Felix chuckled and got up. "Come on, show me the catboy."

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Chan and Felix went back to the apartment, talking as they walked there. Felix tried to make jokes about, trying to think of ways how to prank people with a shapeshifter. Chan laughed and shook his head, not believing that Felix could think of all that stuff. "So you'd rob a bank and when the police catch you, you're just a cat lying on top of some old bags?" "Yes! Nobody would suspect a cat from robbing a bank." Chan nudged Felix with a chuckle. "I thought I was crazy." "Yah-" Felix and Chan laughed. Chan put his key in the lock, opening the door to his apartment. Chan froze as he looked at his bed, seeing a fully naked Hyunjin on the bed, his head slightly covered with a towel. Felix had seen it too, blinking twice. "What the-" "Hyun! What the hell are you doing?!" Chan stepped further inside, trying not to look at Hyun's lower body. "HYUN!" Hyun groaned and took a deep breath. "What.." Hyun mumbled, still half asleep. "Hyun please-" Chan walked to his closet and grabbed some pants, throwing them on top of Hyun. Hyun made a small sound and opened his eyes, moving the towel slightly to look at Chan. "What?" "You were naked again?" Hyun sat up, the towel almost slipping of his head, but Hyun could grab it just in time. "Oh.. yeah.. sorry, I fell asleep." Hyun shrugged and suddenly froze, having picked up another scent. His head shot to the side, the towel shifting a bit by the sudden movement. He saw Felix standing in the doorway, who looked back at him with an equally surprised face. "You didn't tell me he was here!" "Did I have time to tell you?" "No.." "Now put those pants on please, and what is that towel for?" Chan signaled for Felix to come inside. Felix hesitated slightly, but walked in and closed the door. "I guess it's true. He is a shapeshifter." Chan nodded. "Yeah he is.. a very interesting one." Hyun put on the pants and got up, walking to the bathroom. "One sec-" Chan sighed and reached out for Hyun, grabbing the towel. The towel slipped off of Hyun's head, revealing Hyun's blonde hair. Chan gasped. "Hyun what did you do?!"


	5. Chapter 4

Hyun sat on the bed as Chan inspected his hair. Chan had scolded him only moments before, but Hyun knew Chan did it out of worry. The way he checked Hyun's hair and head for any bleaching damage made it clear that he was worried about Hyun's well-being. Hyun felt bad nonetheless, as he only was curious and in a playful mood. He never wanted to upset Chan. Chan sighed and stroked over Hyun's back when he was done. "Well, it seems like it went well, somehow. You didn't damage anything." Hyun glanced at Chan, pouting slightly. "Sorry.." "I forgive you, Hyun. But, if you ever think of doing something like this again, let me know. We'll do it together." Chan smiled gently, looking at Felix, who was still standing by the door. "Uhm so.." Chan got up and cleared his throat. "Felix, meet Hyun.. in human form. Hyun, meet Felix." Hyun looked up and smiled slightly at Felix, feeling a bit shy. Felix smiled back, still letting everything sink in. "So Hyun.. a shapeshifter huh?" "That's what Chan calls it. I'm just me. I've always been like this." Felix nodded and decided to come closer. "And now you dyed your hair." "I thought it was just colours, actually. I read the box and thought I wanted to try it." Felix chuckled at Hyun's shy akward smile. "Don't worry mate, we all did something on a whim and regretted it later." Hyun glanced at Chan, who looked at the two of them talking. "Well actually, I kind of like this colour." Felix smiled and hugged Hyun. "Then that's great!"

Felix stayed over a while, chatting with Hyun and Chan. During their conversation, Chan and Felix discovered how little Hyun actually knew about being a human. Chan tilted his head as Hyun said he had never seen a computer. "Shut up.. you haven't?" Chan gasped as Hyun shook his head, looking at the two other males in confusion. "I seriously haven't. I don't even know what it should be." Felix smiled and ruffled Hyun's hair. "Oh you're so innocent. You'll have a lot to learn." Hyun shrugged and looked at Chan, beginning to get nervous. Chan saw the hint of anxiety in Hyun's eyes and he took a deep breath. "Alright. We'll do everything at a slow pace. Get him used to stuff. Don't worry Hyun." Chan smiled gently at Hyun, and was suprised as Hyun leaned against him, hiding his face in Chan's shoulder. Chan gently stroked over Hyun's head, gliding his hand through Hyun's blonde hair. "My Hyun.." Felix raised an eyebrow as he watched them. "Your Hyun? Seems like your worries from earlier have faded.." Chan looked at Felix with big eyes, a bit shocked at his remark. "Felix- I.." Chan sighed and wrapped an arm around Hyun, keeping him close. "I am your Hyun.. as a cat I am.." Hyun said softly, moving closer to Chan. "It's just a choice if I'm yours as well when I'm human.." Chan bit his lip and stroked over Hyun's back. "Don't say that.." "No, it's true. You were scared of me." "I was not.." Chan cupped Hyun's face, looking into his eyes. "I was caught off guard by my cat that turned into a full human. I.. I had to adjust to it. I had to know if it was real." Chan smiled as he softly booped Hyun's nose. "You're mine. Cat or human."

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Days passed by as Chan and Hyun lived together. Hyun was easier with transforming back and forth, although he sometimes changed unknowningly as he slept. This caused some interesting situations, as the two were getting used to snuggling close to eachother while sleeping. Chan always felt his heart skip a beat when he woke up next to a naked boy, but he understood it and never said anything of it. He usually let Hyun sleep in as he got ready for work, stroking his hair or ocassionally placing a small kiss on Hyun's head before he left. Hyun spent his days exploring the apartment and everything in it, curiously studying all the items he hadn't seen before. Chan was therefore always bombarded with questions about several things as soon as he got back home. Chan loved having Hyun around, as the lonely feeling he had had for years slowly began disappearing. He always told Hyun all the answers he needed, and found it cute how Hyun would nod and stare at an object as he finally understood its purpose. Hyun disliked some objects and some foods. One time Chan had come home with an eggplant, wanting to use it in their dinner, but Hyun immediately had his doubts about it. After that night, Chan swore himself to remember that Hyun hated eggplants. Although Hyun looked adorable as he tasted the vegetable and his whole face had contorted into one of disgust, Chan luckily could keep himself from making fun of it.

As Chan came home one day, he froze as he saw Hyun dressed up in his old clothes. Hyun was looking in the mirror, the familiar frown on his face as he studied the unknown pieces of fabric. Chan closed the door behind him and smiled. "I'm home~" Hyun looked up and smiled. "Chan!" Hyun happily bounced towards him, showing off the clothes as he stood in front of him. "What do you think?" Hyun posed for Chan, smiling happily. "I don't know if I'm wearing it right, but I found them in between your other stuff." Chan chuckled and looked at Hyun, taking in his outfit. "Maybe we should get you your own clothes." "What?" Hyun tilted his head, looking down at the clothes. "Are they bad?" Chan smiled and ruffled Hyun's hair, pulling him to the bed. "No, they're okay. But when you have your own clothes, you can mess around with them as much as you like." Chan made Hyun sit down on the bed. "We'll go shopping for them tomorrow, okay?" Hyun looked at Chan, his lips forming in a pout. "You don't like it when I'm wearing your clothes?" "No no, that's not the reason. Just.. You're wearing something I'd rather not have you wear." Hyun nodded slightly. "And that is?" Chan leaned down slightly, taking off a necklace that Hyun had put on. "This necklace is special to me. Someone important to me gifted it a long time ago.." Hyun looked at the necklace, gasping softly. "Oh- I'm sorry. I didn't know.." Chan patted Hyun's shoulder. "Just change back into something normal while I make dinner, okay? We'll take the whole day tomorrow to buy you your own stuff." Hyun nodded and got up, changing into other clothes. Chan sighed before putting away the necklace and walking to the kitchen.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Chan pulled the blanket over himself and Hyun, who had already drifted off to sleep. Chan looked at Hyun's sleeping face, stroking a strand of hair out of the younger's face. Chan watched Hyun, until he began dozing off as well. Just before he drifted off, he snuggled close to Hyun, wrapping an arm around him. The hours went by, until one of them started to stir. This time however, it was not Chan, but Hyun. Hyun stirred a bit, his face changing into one of discomfort. He made small sounds, which turned into groans and mumbles. He pushed around, shoving Chan away. Chan groaned and got woken up, rubbing in his eyes as he tried to open them. Hyun resisted himself against Chan again, making Chan sit up out of worry. "No.. no please.." Hyun mumbled, a soft whimper leaving his mouth. Chan looked at Hyun, stroking over his head. "Hyun, Hyun it's okay. It's just a dream." Chan wondered what was going on, never having seen Hyun like this. Hyun kept wriggling around, his breathing getting irregular. Chan bit his lip, trying to shake Hyun awake. "Hyun come on.." "No... No it hurts.." Hyun whined and wriggled around a bit more violently. "What hurts? Hyun, just wake up!" Chan raised his voice slightly. He tried to pin down Hyun's arms, and right at the moment he had them down on the bed, Hyun gasped for air, his eyes shooting open. "STOP!" Hyun breathed heavily, his eyes darting around, not focused on anything. Chan let go of Hyun, stroking over his head. "Hyun shh, it's okay. It was just a nightmare.. Shh.." Chan tried to shush Hyun, trying to calm him down. Hyun's eyes focused on Chan, still shaken by his nightmare.

Chan smiled gently and pulled Hyun into a hug, holding him thight. He stroked over Hyun's back, humming softly. "It was just a nightmare. It can't hurt you anymore. It wasn't real." Hyun was trembling, still calming down. He was quiet for a while, just trying to get his breathing back to normal. Chan kept holding him, stroking through his hair. He moved a bit so they were in a comfortable position. He felt Hyun slowly relax in his embrace, his breathing going back to normal. Chan let out a small sigh of relief, still stroking through Hyun's hair. Hyun took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around Chan. "It wasn't a nightmare.." Hyun spoke softly, tightening his grip slightly. "It was memory.." Chan tilted his head, nodding slightly. "Just like mine. I guess we both get bothered by our past." Hyun shook his head slightly. "Mine's different.." Chan smiled. "Because they are in your cat form?" "No.." Hyun moved away from Chan, looking at him. The bit of moonlight that shone through the window lit up both of their faces. Hyun looked into Chan's eyes, doubting if he should tell about what he had seen. He was scared of his own memories, as this was the first time in a while he had remembered a bit of his past. Hyun looked down, biting his lip. Chan didn't get why Hyun acted so differently. "Is there something wrong? Should I not have talked about it?" Hyun shook his head once more. "No no.. Chan... I'm made." Chan huffed. "What do you mean, made? Everybody is made, by their parents." "Not like that- I-" Hyun looked into Chan's eyes. "I'm not supposed to be a shapeshifter. I'm not a cat." Chan furrowed his eyebrows. "What in the hell are you talking about?" "I was made to be a cat! They made me a shapeshifter!" Chan looked at Hyun. "Who are they?"


	6. Chapter 5

After Hyun had tried to explain what he had seen in his nightmare, Chan sighed deeply. "So.. you're saying.. that you were made? By humans?" "Yeah.. men in white suits. With.. silver sharp things." Hyun stroked over his right arm, rolling up the sleeve of his pj shirt. Chan watched him, now noticing small scars all across his arm. Chan reached out to stroke over them. "I never noticed these before.." "I know they are there but.. I never knew where they were from.." Hyun bit his lip and looked at Chan. "It's weird... right? Humans making me a shapeshifter?" "It's definitely something out of a scifi movie.." Chan took a deep breath and stroked over Hyun's hair. "But I am kind of glad you are starting to remember. Maybe we can see if we can find.. maybe even report them.." Hyun nodded and relaxed, pulling down his sleeve again. He looked at Chan, pulling him back in for a hug. "Thank you. I'm sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night." "Hey, don't apologize for that. Nightmares happen." Chan stroked over Hyun's back, slowly lying back down with him. They moved slightly so they were in a comfortable position, Hyun's head resting on Chan's shoulder, Chan's arms wrapped tightly around Hyun's smaller frame. Hyun closed his eyes, taking in Chan's scent and smiling. "My Chan." Chan chuckled and nuzzled his nose in Hyun's hair. "My Hyun." They both smiled cutely, happy to have eachother. Even though Hyun had only come into Chan's life a few weeks ago, it felt like they already knew eachother.   
  
➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶  
  
Hyun giggled as they walked outside, being happy that he finally got to leave the apartment again. He hadn't been outside ever since he came to live with Chan, as he couldn't sneak out as a cat and was also too happy to run away from Chan. Chan chuckled at the big smile on Hyun's face, holding his hand so he wouldn't run off. "Are you excited to go to the mall with me?" "Yeah! I wonder what kinds of stuff they have." Hyun looked at Chan, humming softly as he thought. "How much food.. clothes? Oh, they have books and toys as well, right?" "They have almost anything you can imagine. Just wait until we get there." Chan walked to the mall with Hyun, who just couldn't stop bouncing around happily. Chan didn't let go off Hyun's hand, scared he would either spot something and run off, or not watch the traffic and get hit by a car. Hyun didn't mind holding the older's hand, as long as they were going to the mall. When they entered the mall, Hyun gasped and looked around with big eyes. Seeing all the shops and signs with lots of colour, the music in the background, all the people who were shopping.. Hyun was amazed by the existence of such a place. "Wow... there's so many stuff.." Chan nodded and lead Hyun further into the mall. "Let's start with clothes first, okay? You can choose things you like, but I can help you put some outfits together if you want." Hyun nodded and glanced at Chan. "If you have good fashion sense. You wear mostly black."  
  
Chan was slightly offended by Hyun's remark, but let it slip and just took Hyun to the first clothing store. Hyun picked out some basics at first, but as Chan encouraged him to pick whatever he wanted, he discovered Hyun picked up some more unique choices as well. They tried some things on in the fitting room, Chan needing to help Hyun to figure out how some items would sit on his body. They went through several stores like this, already having about five shopping bags after an hour or two. Hyun was still excited, and it seemed as if his energy was everlasting. Chan took a deep breath as he held onto the shopping bags with one hand, the other still holding Hyun's hand. "Where to next? We can start shopping for shoes or accessories if you want.." "No, maybe later. I want some good pj's." Chan chuckled and nodded. "Alright, more clothes it is." Chan smiled and just followed Hyun around, letting him decide the stores. They went on for another hour, until Chan felt his stomach begin to grumble. "Hyun, shall we go get something to eat? We can continue afterwards.." Hyun stopped walking, looking at the older. "Oh.. you hungry? Are there places here where you can get food?" "Yes. The food court. Come on, let's go there now, alright?" Hyun bit his lip, still wanting to explore the rest of the mall, but also feeling his own hunger a bit. As they walked to the food court, Hyun's eyes spotted a bright coloured store. "Chan.. can we please go there first?"  
  
➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶  
  
Chan sighed, having given in to Hyun's pouts and whines. It would was just a small store with brightly coloured things, it couldn't take that long, right? Hyun smiled as they entered the store, looking around like a kid in a candy shop. "Waah, look at all these things.. Oh my gosh!" Hyun squealed, pulling Chan along. He pointed at some face stickers, wanting to try them out. Chan grabbed Hyun's hand, keeping him from doing it right then and there. "Hyun, you can only try these things once you buy them." "Then let's buy them!" Hyun said happily, grabbing a few of the different kinds. Chan bit his lip, not even wanting to think about the amount of money he had spend on Hyun only on this day. Hyun had grabbed some more things as Chan was lost in thoughts, beginning to wonder what kind of store this was. "Chan.. what store is this?" Chan blinked and looked at the younger. "Hm? What kind of store?" Chan looked around, now also wondering as he couldn't figure out from just looking at the products. "Let's go ask an employee." Hyun nodded and couldn't stop looking at the colourful accessories. Chan guided Hyun towards the counter, smiling friendly at the employee. "Hello, may I ask what kind of store this is?" Hyun was trying to hold onto the things he had grabbed, as he was secretly trying to put some hair clips in his hair. The employee looked up, smiling back at Chan. "It's a decora kei store." "Uhm.. what is decora kei?" Chan tilted his head. The employee chuckled. "It's a Japanese fashion style, which revolves around rainbow themed outfits, lots of accessories and looking extremely cute."  
  
Hyun smiled as he had managed to put the hair clips in his hair. "Chan look!" Chan and the employee focused their attention on Hyun, the employee nodding her head. "They look really cute on you. Those stickers you have would fit it nicely as well." Chan sighed softly, wanting to scold Hyun for putting the hair clips in, but as he heard the employee he let it go. "They do look cute." "I like this style. Decora kei?" The employee nodded at Hyun. "Yes, that's what it is called. You do fit the style pretty well. Your hair colour compliments it nicely." Hyun blushed softly at the compliments, looking at Chan. Chan smiled and ruffled Hyun's hair, pulling him close for a hug. The employee grabbed a folder, handing it to Hyun. Hyun grabbed it with a shy smile, trying to read what was on it. "We are currently looking for people who might be interested in doing a photoshoot to promote the style. If you're interested, you can reach the people who are on the folder." Hyun smiled and nodded. "That sounds coo-" Chan interrupted Hyun by grabbing the things from his hands and putting them on the counter. "We'd like these please. We'll think about the photoshoot." Chan had panicked a bit, being afraid to let Hyun do anything public. He didn't know if the men who had changed Hyun were still after him. Plus, sharing Hyun's beauty with more than just his friends.. would Chan get jealous? Chan paid for the stuff, putting them in one of their shopping bags and pulling Hyun out of the store. Hyun whined softly, but followed the older. "Chan~ Why~" "Just.. let's go eat, okay? I'm really hungry." Hyun huffed and nodded, pouting slightly. As they resumed their journey to the food court, Hyun spotted some men walking through the mall. He stopped walking and froze, the men's faces triggering a memory. Chan felt Hyun stop and stopped as well, looking at him. "Hyun? What's wrong?" Hyun's eyes showed a hint of fear, glancing at Chan for a second before looking back at the men. "They're here."


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! This chapter contains mentioning of kidnapping, a car crash and a (fantasy) experiment laboratory facility. Read at your own risk!

"They're here."  
  
Chan's eyes widened as Hyun spoke those words, not believing it to be true at first. "Wha.. they? Who-" "The men.." Hyun whispered softly, his eyes still fixated on the duo that walked in their direction. Chan gulped as he knew Hyun was speaking the truth then. "The men.. who.. changed you?" Hyun's little nod confirmed the anxiety inside of Chan, and he got goosebumps all over his body. He could see the fear in Hyun's expression, following his line of sight to see if he could spot whoever he meant. Hyun felt his heartbeat go up, reaching out to grab Chan's hand. Chan spotted the male duo as well, and for a moment they had made eyecontact. Chan watched the males talk to eachother and then decided the only option was to run away. "Let's go. Let's run." Chan turned around and pulled Hyun along, beginning to run as fast as he could. Hyun stumbled the first few steps as he had been frozen with fear, but he quickly caught up and ran with Chan. They heard some shouting behind them, and Hyun whimpered as flashbacks shot through his mind. "No-" Chan kept running, glancing back for a moment to see the males in full pursuit. He began running even faster, Hyun groaning softly as he tried to keep up. "Why are they here?!" Hyun said in between his pants, Chan shrugging and just turning another corner. "I don't know. Let's shake them off first." Hyun nodded and kept running, trying his best to keep this pace.  
  
As they turned another corner, Chan was relieved as he saw a door to the outside. He bit his lip and kept running, slowing down slightly before reaching the door. He opened it and let Hyun go through the door first, glancing back at the males who just had turned the corner. He smirked and walked outside as well, but was then surprised by two strong arms wrapping around him. He let out a scream out of shock, before he felt a rag of cloth being pressed against his face. He struggled against the person's grip, knowing they definitely had gotten Hyun already. The grip on him got even stronger, and he groaned, taking a deep breath of whatever substance the cloth was drenched in. It only took a few seconds before Chan felt his body go weak, everything going dark. Chan's body was carried towards a van and put in it, next to a similarly unconscious Hyun. The van drove off, transporting the two boys to somewhere unknown.   
  
➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶  
  
Chan was woken up by the sound of a machine whirring, accompanied by soft whimpers. Chan furrowed his eyebrows, opening his eyes but being blinded by the bright tube lights above him. He groaned softly as he got used to the visual, and he heard the whimpers grow into whines. He began looking around, not recognizing where he was. The room was well-lit, but looked incredibly poorly kept, as the cement walls had cracks in them. Chan turned his head to the side, now noticing the oxygen mask that was attached to his face, but he was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he saw Hyun in a hospital-like chair besides him. A doctor of some sorts was hovering over the younger, a weird drilling machine inching closer and closer to Hyun's arm. Chan wanted to get up to stop the doctor, but he then felt he was being restriscted. His hands, feet, waist and chest had been bound to the chair, so he had no chance in getting up. Chan groaned loudly and struggled against them, getting the attention of the doctor. "Ah, I see you've woken up. Good timing. You can watch the procedure before you experience it yourself." Chan looked at Hyun, who looked back at him with a horrified expression. Chan could see the younger had been crying non-stop, his eyes puffy and red. Chan struggled against the straps once more, hating to be so useless. The doctor focused back on Hyun, but as the door of the room opened, the doctor stopped and faced the second man that had walked in.  
  
"Sir, I didn't know you would be here so soon." "Oh shut up Wilson, you couldn't wait to torture him again. Leave the room and come back when I tell you to." The doctor nodded and turned off the drilling machine, walking out of the room then. The door was closed and the doctor looked at Chan and Hyun. "Well well well, we thought we would never see you two again. We've been looking for years after you escaped." The man looked at Hyun, who was stil upset about the whole situation. Chan furrowed his eyebrows, trying to speak with oxygen mask on. "You- how- where are we?" The man walked to Chan, which made Chan freeze slightly, but luckily the man only helped him by removing the mask. "Repeat that for me please." "How do you know us? Where are we?" Chan looked at the man, curious, but also slightly afraid. "I know this blonde haired boy because he is one of our experiments. I know you because you were one of our targets years ago. You are at our lab, where we create beings like your friend." The man smiled gently, glancing at Chan's body. "You would suit a big cat nicely.. sadly we don't have big cat dna yet.." Chan furrowed his eyebrows and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry but.. experiments? You do horrible things to people to experiment? Is this governement approved?" The man laughed and shook his head. "Oh lord no, the government wouldn't approve of this until our experiments prove to be useful. We haven't reached that point yet, but your friend was one of our most succesful ones yet."  
  
Hyun whimpered as he tried to get out of his restraints as well, his fear of being caught again and the traumatic memories of the past making him hate this place as much as he thought was possible. He never wanted this again, he never even wanted Chan to be involved with this, but it was all his fault. He shouldn't have stayed with Chan. He should've just stayed a cat, then he would've never been caught. The man looked at Hyun, smirking slightly. "You were so succesful, we were so close to the end, and then you escaped. You ran off like a scared puppy." The man walked to Hyun and glared at him angrily. "You'll pay for that eventually." Chan looked at them and groaned. "Stay away from him you freak. He isn't your property." The doctor raised his eyebrow and looked at Chan. "He isn't? Are you sure about that? I was the one to find his mangled little body, all alone, on the side of the road after a car crash. Parents dead, nobody around.. just this little boy who had no chance of surviving if I didn't take him." Chan listened to the doctor, his mind racing at 100 miles an hour as it felt like Chan could relate to the story. "A...a car crash? Where... where did you find him?" "Australia, your home country." The doctor gasped as he realized Chan hadn't figured it out yet. "Oh I see.. you're confused. You still believe your childhood best friend to be dead. Well, be prepared for a hard wake up call. You're childhood friend is alive and well, right next to you as a hybrid." Chan now could connect all the puzzle pieces and he couldn't believe it. "What? You.. he.." Chan glanced at Hyun. "Hyunjin?"  
  
➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶  
  
Felix sighed as he once again got Chan's voicemail. "What is going on.. no phonecalls, no texts... Where is he?" Felix bit his lip and looked at Minho, who was scrolling through his phone, unaware of the situation. "Minho, are you able to call Chan?" Minho looked up at the other and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Felix sighed and rolled his eyes. "Our friend has been missing for days and you aren't concerned?" Minho blinked and then sat up straight, going to call Chan's phone. "I am concerned, I just thought.. nevermind." Minho heard the ringing tone stop, but he also got Chan's voicemail. Minho shook his head and hung up. "Nope.. also voicemail. You think something bad might've happened?" "Well it's unusual of him to not react for days.. He even missed our monthly chicken and beer night. That never happens." Minho nodded and sighed. "Should we check on him? In his apartment? Maybe he fell and couldn't get up." Felix shook his head. "No no, Hyun would know how to call us." Felix bit his lip and then got up. "Come on, let's go check at his apartment. If he's not there, we'll go to the police." "The police? What will you say to them?" Minho got up as well and walked with Felix. "We'll tell them that our friends is missing and that we are worried. That's what we'll tell them and they better find him. Minho bit his lip and nodded. "Let's hope he is okay. Hyun too." Minho furrowed his eyebrows. "Would it maybe have something to do with Hyun?" Felix looked at Minho, tilting his head. "What? Because he's a shapeshifter?" Minho blinked and froze. "A what?" Felix gulped, realizing only Chan and him knew what Hyun really was. Did he fuck up by telling Minho? "Uh.. nothing. Forget I said that.." Felix quickly began walking towards Chan's apartment, Minho following him with slight confusion.


End file.
